


Offer

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Prorok, Facial, M/M, Omega!Thace, Oral, Titfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Prorok gets a little possessive tonight.





	Offer

**Author's Note:**

> A crack pairing that I really enjoyed and was in the mood for, I hope you guys end up liking it too. It was my first time writing a titfuck on my tumblr sinfultrails and I hope I did it justice.
> 
> Enjoy!

“You’re sure you’re ok with this?”

Thace blinked, stopping mid way of pulling his under armor off his torso. He looked at Prorok, raising a brow.

“I wouldn’t have offered to do it if I wasn’t, Commander,” He purred a bit as he slid off the clothes of his torso and tossed them away with the armor.

Prorok’s eyes slowly roamed over the other’s torso. He took in the sight with a gleam to his eyes as a small smile formed on his face. There’s a quiet click as he stood up, pulling all his armor off and letting it slide to the floor.

Stars he didn’t think anyone could be so beautiful…and lo and behold there he was laying back with his arms over his head.  
Thace looked over at him and raised brow “Well?”

“Hmph, I’m getting to it, hold on….” Prorok grunted as he slowly moved over Thace’s body and carefully straddled him.

A purred escaped his lieutenant as he slowly reached up and slowly rubbed over his pecs. He groped them slightly and pressed them together before he moved his hands back over his head.

The commander’s face turned a bright purple at th slight view he had,”Mmmmmrrr…..impatient.”

Thace raised a brow before he shifted a bit, “Do you blame me?”

Prorok raised a brow when he noticed Thace was eyeing his semi hard cock that was halfway up. He chuckled softly before he reached down and groped over Thace’s chest, smirking at the soft gasp he received.

“Mmmm…their a little bigger than usual….”

Thace groaned softly as Prorok pinched his nipples lightly and tugged on them. Soft tingles ran through him as his fur lightly stood up at the sensations. He gasped softly and blushed moaning softly.

“Hmmm~….heat starts soon….”

The Commander purred deeply as he slowly moved up a bit as he slips his cock between the two mounds.

“Well then….that is quite something….” he slowly moved his hips forwards, watching Thace lean up a bit opening his mouth and tongue slipping out. The lieutenant reached down, batting Prorok’s hands away.

“Hmmmm…” he leaned up and licked at the blunt tip of the phallus between his pecs. Slowly he moved them up and down on the length, purring deeply at the precum that started to leak out.

Prorok moaned “Oh….oh stars Thace….oh stars that’s nice…” he whispered.

Those soft lips lightly close over the tip and suckle gently, tongue swiping over the slit. Thace mewled softly, his cheeks darkening as he pinched his own nipples and gave them a small twist. Pleasant warmth spreads down his spine and to his hips in a soft ache as he pleasured his Commander,

He loved doing this to him, loved listening to him panting and groaning as he thrust forwards….

Which is why he’d offered to get him off this way tonight~

Prorok moaned deeply as he started thrusting harder “Aw…quiznak….quiznak….their so soft…..and your mouth…! Aaah…..fuck this is almost better than fucking your—aaaaaaah!”

Thace raised a brow at him as he slurped a bit loudly, lightly gripping the tip in his teeth to scrap them teasingly over the sensitive foreskin.

“Mmmmm….fuck…..! Thace….! I’m……!”

He closed his eyes and pressed his pecs harder around the cock as it thrusts harder harder and faster into the wet warmth of his talented tongue and lips….! It was becoming too much….!

Prorok gripped Thace’s ears and tugged on them to pull Thace’s head back—

Thace gasped as warm, wet cum spurts on to his face in thick drops. It gets on his cheeks and a little on his forehead and nose as Prorok’s thrusts start to slow.

Slowly, the larger Galra gripped the head board and bowed his head breathing shakily, “Haaaa…ho stars…..”Thace snorted and stuck his tongue out a bit playfully “Heh….good?”

Prorok slid off him and slowly moved to lay beside him.

“Quiznak yes it was…it was amazing actually….” He looked at him as he spoke, slowly turning to wrap an arm around him.

“Hmmmmm….?” Thace was already slowly wiping the cum off his face a bit, looking at Prorok softly.

The Commander grinned,“How about I do something for you now hmm?”


End file.
